


Flying high!

by fangirl2013



Series: The White Queen Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, interesting couple, proposal, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne decides to surprise Edward by proposing to him! Watch as she does!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying high!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SketchLockwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/gifts).



> I hope you like this. :)

The look of amusement on Edward’s face seemed to perplex Anne greatly, as she held out the blindfold to him. As he fingered the blindfold Anne was giving him, he couldn’t quite keep the smirk from making its way onto his face. Anne, on the other hand, seemed to be trying to and failing to fight her rising anxiety as she had to stop herself from biting her lips.

When, however, Edward’s amusement finally bubbled over, it was only then did Anne crack a smile.

“You kinky thing, Anne. Who would have known?” The teasing intonation of his voice matched the smirk on his face and Anne couldn’t help but laugh.

His comment seemed to break into Anne’s nerves and for the thousandth time, she knew what she was going to do was the right thing for them both. 

“I want to show you something. Will you let me?” The excitement in Anne’s words emanated from her as Edward looked at her. 

Nodding slightly, with a smile on his face, Edward let Anne take a hold of his hand. As she did so, she motioned for him to put on the blindfold. It only took him a moment or two for him to. 

The step Edward knew was there seemed to arrive well before he had prepared himself for it and so and as a result, he stumbled slightly when he came to the top of it. Anne, noticing this, seemed to steady him with her hand before guiding him gently down the stair. 

“Edward, mind the step.” Edward only just heard her words as it seemed he was far more eager to get to the destination than she was. 

Her full attention was on locking the door, and the jingle of the door keys seemed abominably loud to Edward as he stood beside her and it seemed an eternity before they moved away from the door. Anne’s hand never Edward’s arm the entire time they were outside and Edward couldn’t help but feel glad once he heard the roar of a car engine. 

Although, he knew the car couldn’t have been too far away, he felt Anne’s grip on his hand tighten. The next few moments were a mixture of whispered instructions and curiosity.  
It almost seemed an eternity before Anne allowed the blindfold to come off, and once it had, Edward looked quickly around him. The sight of the taxi surrounded him and he almost immediately looked to Anne, questioningly.

His eagerness to notice any clues to where they were going seemed to amuse Anne. Although, on her face was an amused smile, she couldn’t help but feel nervous. She had planned the day out so meticulously that she couldn’t keep the idea of something going disastrously wrong out of her head. 

Looking at the man on the next seat, her smiled seemed to widen and her nerves ebb away, as she let herself think about Edward. 

With his mischievous nature and his teasing, he wasn’t the man Anne had thought or imagined being with. His pranks and his childishness was something she had used to wary of. After all, it hadn’t just been Richard and George in the firing line!

As Anne’s mind began to be filled with his past escapades, the smile gracing her face seemed to widen even more. It was only a couple of minutes later when the sound of her giggles resonated throughout the taxi. 

The crimson blush making its way across her cheeks seemed to intensify as Anne noticed Edward looking at her. Bewilderment and curiosity were all present on his face and it almost seemed that he was going to finally ask Anne was what going on, as he opened his mouth to speak. 

Shaking her head slightly, her blush intensifying slightly as she did so, words seemed to fail her. Admitting to Edward that she’d been thinking of his escapades seemed childish and she knew she’d be embarrassed the entire time she would be speaking! That was something she knew she didn’t need, especially, as she was already feeling ridiculously nervous. 

Her shake of the head seemed to be enough for Edward and although, he was still curious, he longer expected an answer from her. 

Anne’s random nature was something he had come to adore. Although, it was only a small part of her nature, Edward loved it all the same. After all, it was one of the many things that had captured and held his attention for so long. Edward was still thinking about all the things that he loved about the woman next to him when the taxi finally pulled up.

It took both Edward and Anne a few seconds to notice. The sound of the taxi driver clearing his throat seemed to remind them both that they’d stopped. Whilst Edward’s still very curious gaze returned to Anne, it was obvious to him that she was nervous. 

He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as he noticed his girlfriend nearly dropping her purse as she paid the driver. Although, Anne had always thought of herself as clumsy, he knew she wasn’t in the habit of dropping money everywhere and it made him even more curious. 

The blush that been gracing Anne’s fair features had intensified as she noticed his gaze on her but as they both made their way out of the taxi, she felt a sudden rush of nerves. Isabel had promised to help her as much as she could do but the prospect of her sister changing her mind was still bothering her. 

Anne didn’t have time to ponder the prospect of that happening as she noticed the smile breaking out on her boyfriend’s face. 

“You remembered!?” The excitement and surprise in Edward’s voice stood out to Anne and she couldn’t wait for him to realise just what she had planned for him.

She could see the way his eyes had begun to light up at the sight of the aeroplane just a short way from them and she couldn’t help but smile. Everything was going well as he was already pleased. 

“Of course I did! It’s not every day you’re boyfriend tells you he wants to take up flying.” Anne’s voice, although, was light as she spoke, Edward could tell she disapproved of it as she was worried about him. 

At her words, Edward pulled Anne into a tight hug. The love he felt her wasn’t just completely overwhelming in that moment, almost to point he thought it would consume him but he knew he never wanted to let her go. She welcomed the hug, her arms pulling him closer and for a few moments they simply forgot about the plane entirely and were engrossed with each other. 

“Anne Neville?” At the sound of her name, both of them looked in the direction of where it had come from only to see a middle-aged man coming from the plane.   
With Edward’s arm still very much attached her waist, Anne introduced herself to the man. It was pretty obvious to Edward, from the conversation that followed what Anne had planned. The grin on his face seemed to only get bigger as he listened to them speak and he could barely contain his excitement!

“Well, I thought I’d take you both up in the plane for you both to see the surrounding areas. Before, Edward, here is shown anything else. ” At the man’s words, the couple both nodded. 

Edward was brimming with excitement as he and Anne followed the man back to the aeroplane. He could see Anne was nervous as she kept biting her bottom lip and he had to wonder why she was joining him. Anne didn’t just hate heights! She was petrified of them. 

As they were coming up to the plane, he pulled her aside away from the man and spoke to her. 

“Are you alright coming up with me? I know you hate heights. If you’d much prefer not to, I wouldn’t mind, Anne.” 

His words brought a smile to her face, especially, his concerned tone, but her plans required her to be up with him and she wanted nothing more than to propose to him, just as she had planned to do so. 

Shaking her head, softly, she told him: “I’ll be fine. I’m looking forward to it, actually.” 

The answering smile Edward gave her was full of happiness and it wasn’t much longer before both he and Anne were inside the aeroplane, waiting for them to take off. 

As the man instructed to do the various things required of them, Anne’s head was full of worries. Would Isabel have had time to do as she had promised? Would Edward say yes? Would he hate it? She couldn’t help but wish she had had the time to call Isabel to check everything had been done. 

The time it took for the aeroplane to get in the air seemed to, quite literally, fly by and before Anne realised it, they were flying by all the different parts of the area. She listened to Edward pointing out the Cathedral her parents had married in with a smile. His excitement and happiness was radiating off him. 

Although, Anne was smiling, her nerves were mounting. She knew it wouldn’t be long before they arrived at their destination. When the time came and Anne had spied the beginning of the field, she began to feel sick. 

It was obvious by the look of utter amazement on Edward’s face that he’d seen the ‘will you marry me, Edward?’ written on the field below them. 

“Do you mean it?” The words were out of Edward’s mouth almost immediately after he’d read the question and it seemed words failed Anne as she could only seem to nod.

No longer was his attention focused on the plane or the things they were flying past but entirely on her. The intensity of his gaze made her want to blush, just as his gaze always caused, but it was the happiness and love in his eyes that made her smile. It made her feel as if she was the only woman in the world for him and with that question, she hadn’t just made his day but she had made him ridiculously happy.

Although, he didn’t speak or answer her proposal, as he once again, took her in his arms, she knew she had his answer well before he uttered the one simple word Anne had longed to hear.

“Yes.” 

For a few short seconds, she couldn’t believe her ears. The idea that this handsome, brave, lovely man wanted to marry her seemed to be a dream come true and she was still slightly flabbergasted as Edward pulled her into a tight hug. She heard him let out a contented sigh as he did so.

“Oh, Anne. You can’t know how happy you’ve made me. How on earth did you organise this without me getting suspicious?” There was real curiosity in his voice as she spoke and this time, Anne really did start to blush. 

It hadn’t been easy organising it as more often than not, it meant organising it when they were apart. 

“It wasn’t easy. I even had to ask Isabel to help me.” She confessed, sheepishly. 

Her words just seemed to make Edward smile even more and she couldn’t help but tell him how much she loved him. No matter how hard it had seemed, at times, to organise she’d always known that she wanted to marry the man next to her. And by him saying yes, he’d made her the happiest woman on earth. 

With two knowing smiles, both Edward and Anne knew that not only did a bright future lie ahead of them but that it’d certainly never be boring!


End file.
